


Wake Up Soon

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She read to him a little every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miamadwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamadwyn/gifts).



He lay on the bed, pale and barely breathing. His neck was bandaged from the snake bite. Madame Pomfrey still wasn’t certain if he’d live. Hermione sat at his bedside, quietly reading out loud to him from a potions journal. She read him a couple articles a day. It couldn’t hurt, and she hated to see him lay here all alone. Very few people checked in on him, and most of those were dreadfully official looking.

She finished the article and slid the journal closed, her time for today finished. She rose and slipped it into her bag before reaching forth to smooth his covers. “Rest well and wake up soon, professor,” she told him quietly. She hesitated and looked around; she was alone in the corner, privacy curtains around them. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his cheek, which was daring in its own right.

“This new world needs you, Severus Snape. Now don’t take too long in getting back to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme. Prompt was "secret kiss."


End file.
